1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for detecting multiple sheets of media that are picked up and fed by a media feed mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional media feed mechanisms, such as those found in image reproduction devices, for example, printers, copiers, and facsimile machines, typically are used for transporting sheets of media such as, for example, paper, card stock, envelopes, transparencies, labels, or any other media (hereinafter “sheets”). These types of media feed mechanisms pick up one sheet from a media cassette or other media storage device and feed that sheet to an image reproduction portion of the image reproduction device and then to a media output portion of the media reproduction device.
Occasionally, the media feed system will pick up multiple sheets at substantially the same time (hereinafter a “multi-pick”), rather than the desired single sheet, and transport the multiple picked up sheets to the image reproduction portion. One sheet of the multiple sheets is usually ahead of the other sheet(s) by, for example, a few to many millimeters. The trailing picked up sheet(s) can cause damage to the image reproduction device and particularly the image reproduction portion if it wraps around, for example, a print drum or fuser roller and/or contacts a print head.